ICarly versión pokémon
iCarly versión pokémon Archivo:Carly_en_iCarly_v.Pokemon.png Victoria as Carly whit Archivo:Valentina_en_iCarly_v.Pokemon.png Nicole as Valentina whit Archivo:Freddie_en_iCarly_v.Pokemon.png Chris as Freddie and Archivo:Spencer_en_iCarly_v.Pokemon.png Daniel as Spencer En 5, 4, 3, 2...iCarly I know, you see Somehow the world will change for me And be so wonderful Live life, breathe air I know somehow we're gonna get there And feel so wonderful I will make you change your life These things happen all the time It's all for real I'm telling you just how I feel So wake up the members of my nation It's your time to be There's no chance unless you take one And it's time to see The brighter side of every situation Somethings are meant to be So give me your best and leave the rest to me Leave it all to me Leave it all to me Just leave it all to me En una mañana en el patio de la escuela se encontraban dos amigas, Carly y Valentina. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Ay, Val, que mal que la profesora nos castigó. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Si, grabar las audiciones para el show de talentos. Que aburrido. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Como la odio, arruinó nuestro fin de semana, y yo que pensaba invitar a Riolu a salir. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: No sé por que todas se enloquecen con Riolu. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Es que es tan lindo y.... Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: (nerviosa)Y...yyy allá viene, cómo está mi cabello??? Y mi aliento?? Tengo algo en los dientes??? Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Ajá, te gusta!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png: Hola, chicas. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngyArchivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png:(suspirando)Hola Riolu. Riolu siguió su camino hasta su salón de clases. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Somos tan idiotas, no debemos ponernos así por un chico. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Tienes razón, mejor vamos adentro, ya tocó el timbre. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Si, el profesor es insufrible, un día me mandó a la oficina del director en el almuerzo. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: ¿Por? Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Por revolver la comida y no comerla. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Ah... Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Como sea, no crees que deberíamos poder expresarnos mejor? Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Si, deberíamos hacer un programa en internet. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Oye, que gran idea. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: (sorprendida)¡¿Qué?! Como si eso fuera posible. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: ¿Por qué no? No estás harta de que los profesores te digan no hagas esto, no hagas aquello?? Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Si, tal vez deberíamos intentarlo. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Genial, vamos a mi casa después de la escuela y lo planeamos. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Ok. Y las dos entraron al salón antes de que el profesor las castigara por llegar tarde o cualquier otra tontería. Más tarde en casa de Carly: Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Val, que te parece un show de comedia donde podamos hacer lo que queramos?? Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: ¡¿Como comernos una hamburguesería entera?!(recuerden que Valentina hace el personaje de Sam) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: (con una gota en la cabeza)Algo más realista. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Perdón, es que me muero de hambre. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Si, yo también. Mejor vamos a comer algo. Cuando llegaron a la cocina. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: (mientras se atragantaba con tacos de spagueti y jugo)¿Y ya te decidiste por cual pokémon evolucionar? Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: (de nuevo con la gota)Val, traga primero. Y creo que por Glaceon o Leafeon. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: (tragando)Los dos son muy buenos. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Volviendo al tema, necesitaríamos a alguien que ayude con lo técnico. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: ¿Qué tal Ambipom? Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Si, él es muy bueno con todo eso. Vayamos a preguntarle. CONTINUARÁ... Capítulo 2: iCarly, finalmente El capítulo de hoy comienza con la canción "Stay my baby", y como no hay versión corta, sólo pongo lo que más se repite, que también es la parte que más me gusta XD. Y hoy tengo narrador!! Él hermoso Shaymin. Ohh Tell me right now Ohh how it's going down Everything will be ok Everything'll be alright I know that it'll go my way If you stay my baby I'm never gonna give you up I'm never gonna have enough So now 'till forever stay my baby Stay my baby. Archivo:Cara_de_Shaymin.png: En el capítulo anterior, Carly y Val, decidieron pedirle ayuda a Ambipom para todo lo técnico de su programa. Ahora van hacia su casa para hacerle la propuesta, claro que es muy probable que acepte porque Ambipom está enamorado de Carly, fíjense Ambipom/Freddie. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Hola, Ambipom. Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom.png: Carly, por favor, dime por mi nombre, Freddie. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Lo siento, queríamos saber si te gustaría ayudarnos con nuestro programa. Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom.png: Claro, por ti cualquier cosa (diciéndose por dentro: Oh yes!! Los tres fueron a la casa de Carly y se encontraron con su hermano Spencer. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Spencer podemos usar el tercer piso como foro de televisión para nuestro programa en internet?? (que directa) Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png: No lo sé, tal vez... Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Gracias!! Carly, Val y Freddie subieron por las escaleras y comenzaron a planear el programa. Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom.png: ¿Y de que se va a tratar el programa? Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: De lo que sea, haremos algo diferente cada semana. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom.png: ¿Por qué no iCarly? Como i en inglés, de internet, Carly, tú. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: iCarly me gusta. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Si, es perfecto. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Entonces será iCarly. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: ¿Carly, le preguntaste al tonto si va a ayudarnos con las audiciones? Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Se me olvidó, ¿Freddie nos ayudas? Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom.png: Claro. Al otro día fueron a la escuela a grabar las audiciones y por la tarde siguieron planeando el programa. TO BE CONTINUED... Archivo:Cara_de_Shaymin.png: Los episodios serán cortos por falta de inspiración de su creadora. Yo: Te mato. Archivo:Cara_de_Shaymin.png: Bueno, me despido porque a alguien le atacó la locura. Adiós. Capítulo 3: El primer programa En 5, 4, 3, 2...iCarly Can we bring yesterday back around? Cause I know how I feel about you now I was dumb I was wrong I let you down But I know how I feel about you now Can we bring yesterday back around? Cause I know how I feel about you now I was dumb I was wrong I let you down But I know how I feel about you now But I know how I feel about you now Yeah I know how I feel about you now En el capítulo anterior, Carly, Val y Freddie decidieron llamar al programa iCarly (que sorpresa) y ahora se reunieron nuevamente en casa de Carly porque hoy es el primer programa. Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom.png: En 5, 4, 3, 2...en vivo! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: yArchivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Hola mundo!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Yo soy Carly. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: And I'm Val. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Y esta es la primer transmición de nuestro programa iCarly. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Un programa donde haremos muchas cosas. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Cosas que no verán en otro lado. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Sólo aquí, en iCarly.com. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Esperamos que sepan que significa el punto com. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Nosotras no. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Para comenzar el show, vamos a mostrarles la foto de nuestra profesora convertida en un Rhyhorn. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Hecha por mi. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Te encanta decirlo, sabes que ella podría enterarse. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: No lo hará, es demasiado tonta como para saber encender una computadora. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Bien Freddie, quita la foto. Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom.png: Listo. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Ahora en iCarly, vamos a...que?! Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom.png: Val se quedó dormida. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Ay por favor! Justo en medio del programa. Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom.png: ¿Por qué es tan tonta? Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Te escuché Freddie, ya vas a ver. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: (con una gota en la cabeza) Je je. Mientras vigilo que estos dos no se maten, verán a una Mawile bailando aquí en vivo, disfrútenla. Emily, pasa. Archivo:Cara_de_Mawile.png: Hola mis amores!!! Qué tal? Yo voy a bailar para ustedes. ¡Que venga la música! Luego de otras tonterías y de que Val tratara de cortarle el cabello a Carly, el programa terminó. Al otro día, en las escuela les asignaron un proyecto sobre la vida de los seres vivos. A Carly y Val les tocó juntas y decidieron criar Torchics. Capítulo: 4 iHatch Torchics Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Creo que esta es una excelente idea. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Si, además de que podríamos comer. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: ¡Val! Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: ¿Qué? Sólo bromeo. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Vamos al tercer piso a dejar los huevos en la incubadora. Pero antes de que subieran aparece Spencer que estaba ejercitándose en su habitación con un pequeño Torchic. Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png: ¿Qué es esto? Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: No deberían haber nacido aún...Oh por Dios, ¡¡somos madres!! Las dos corrieron hasta el tercer piso y todos los Torchics se habían escapado. Llamaron a Freddie y luego decidieron investigar en internet sobre los Torchics. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Busca Torchicpedia. Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom.png: Aquí está. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: ¿Qué dice de los Torchics? Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom.png: Deben ser alimentados y estar en su incubadora o sino... Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: ¿O sino que? Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom.png: Ellos se van arriba. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Oh no. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Tranquila, aún podemos encontrarlos. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Tienes razón, dividámonos y busquemos por toda la casa. Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom.png: Bien, yo buscaré aquí. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: Y yo en la cocina, y de paso como algo. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngyArchivo:Cara_de_Ambipom.png:¡Val! Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png: ¿Qué? Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Yo buscaré en la sala, vamos. Spencer también estaba ayudando a buscar y sintió a uno piar cerca del baño. Entró ahí y el Torchic estaba en el lugar menos pensado: el inodoro. Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png: Oh por Dios. Spencer casi vomita del asco, pero tuvo que meter su cabeza dentro para sacarlo. Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png: Mantengamos esto entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? Archivo:Cara_de_Torchic.png: (Poochie)(los Torchics son muy pequeños así que no hablan como los otros) Torchic. NOTA: Los Torchics tienen nombre: Poochie (parece nombre de perro, xD), Pudding (a Valentina le dio hambre y por eso le puso ese nombre, x3), Billy (este es más decente y es por mi querido gato Billy), Goldy (el huevo se veía algo dorado y el Torchic también lo es), Blazy (Carly se lo imaginó evolucionado ¬_¬) y Cosmo (por los Padrinos Mágicos, xD). Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png: Ahora que estoy aquí...realmente tengo que usar el baño, no te importa ¿cierto? Archivo:Cara_de_Torchic.png: (Poochie) (tapándose los ojos) ¡Toooooor! Mientras tanto con Carly Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Ven, Poochie, Pudding, Billy, Goldy, Blazy, Cosmo, el que sea. Archivo:Cara_de_Torchic.png: (Billy)¿Tor? Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: ¿Dónde estás? Ven aquí, Torchic. Carly inclina un poco la cabeza y ve que Billy está detrás del sofa. Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Bien, hora de probar mi fuerza. (usa Tacleada contra el sofá) ¿Por qué tuvimos que comprar el sofá más grande? (vuelve a usar Tacleada) Ya casi....¡listo! Ven acá. En ese momento aparece Spencer con Poochie, el Torchic estaba algo mareado por el olor. Los dos ponen a los Torchics en la incubadora y luego Carly le pregunta: Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Spencer, ¿qué le pasó a Poochie? Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png: Na nada, no le pasó nada. Tú sigue buscando, seguro debe ser el clima, (se va alejando) la contaminación, ¿has visto lo sucio que está el mundo? (ya no se olle más) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: Loco. NOTA: Algún día la voy a seguir, ya que ahora tengo unas buenas ideas de mi gran amigo Sarume. Quiero agradecerle x eso. Thnx, Sarume n.n